December 13, 2013
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "It's not just any album, Ace. It's a Beyonce album, she's God's gift to pop music."


_A/N: I've been getting a couple of messages to do more of the newsies in a modern college AU so here you go. Plus, I just need something happy to distract myself with. Send in prompts!_

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up to shrieking. She shot straight up in her bed, thinking that Clara had seen a spider again and was refusing to kill it, but when she turned to Clara she saw that her best friend was scrambling for her wallet with the biggest smile on her face and she was humming along to something. Katherine let out a deep breath and groaned, "You better have an amazing reason for waking me up at-"Katherine looked over at her cellphone and read the time, "Eight in the morning on a Saturday."<p>

Clara opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, more like small squeaks were emitted and and then she let out a loud squeal that made Katherine wince. Clara took a calming breath and finally yelled, "BeyoncereleasedanewalbumanditwasatotalsurpriseandIneeditmorethananything" and let out another ear-piercing shriek.

Katherine pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb (it was way too early for this) and sighed, "Okay, repeat that, but breathe in between your words."

Clara opened her mouth to speak, but Katherine interrupted, "Without shouting."

Clara nodded, took another calming breath and slowly said, "Beyonce released a new album and it was a total surprise and I need it more than anything." She almost squealed but caught Katherine's eye and just sat there, vibrating with excitement.

Katherine raised her eyebrows and she asked, "Okay are you buying it?"

"Do I look like some sort of animal to you? Of course, I am. I've already texted Jack and we're going over to the house the moment you get dressed to listen to it and watch the videos." Clara said turning to her debit card and punching in her security code.

"Hold on, videos?" Katherine asked making her way over to their shared bathroom.

"Beyonce doesn't half-ass things, Katherine." Clara informed her as she clicked something and squealed, "It's downloading!"

"So she released an entire album and music videos for songs on the album?" Katherine had to admit she was impressed with the singer. She enjoyed her music but wasn't a superfan like Clara and some of the boys were.

"Yes, she's perfect! Okay, get ready we're heading to the frat house the moment you're done." Clara said not looking up from her computer.

Katherine groaned, "I haven't even had coffee yet."

"You know Davey's gonna have coffee ready." Clara stated, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the moment they arrived at the frat house Davey answered the door with two mugs of coffee in his hands, one of which he instantly handed to Katherine. The dull roar that seemed to be the usual noise level of the house had actually doubled in how loud it was and Davey and Katherine shared a look of morning grogginess and Clara cooed, "Aww, you're both pissy in the morning how cute!" She reached over and plucked Davey's mug from his hand and took a tentative sip making a face the moment she tasted the coffee and she muttered, "Yeah I still hate coffee."<p>

Davey cracked a smile, "Don't worry, there's tea on the stove."

Clara sighed and leaned into his side, "Tea and a Beyonce album, it's shaping up to be a good day already."

They walked into the house and the first thing they saw was every single member of the fraternity sitting in the living room.

"Okay so now that Clara and Katherine are here, are we gonna Queen Bey this bitch up or what?" Romeo spoke up excitedly.

All the boys started clapping and cheering and Katherine shook her head, immediately looking for Jack. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Clara and Davey head into the kitchen, probably for her tea, and she focused on Jack again, finding him sat down in one of the arm chairs. He flashed her that stupid grin and he waved her over to him so she walked over to him and plopped down in his lap, letting him run his hands through her hair.

"I cannot believe you all woke me up to listen to an album." Katherine grumbled after taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's not just any album, Ace. It's a Beyonce album, she's God's gift to pop music." Jack explained to her beginning to race a pattern on her shoulder.

Race added, "And we just ain't listenin' we're watchin' the music videos."

The boys cheered again as Davey and Clara made it back into the living room, Davey holding Clara's laptop and Clara holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Are we ready for Beyonce, gentlemen?" She shouted excitedly, nearly making Katherine spill her coffee.

The boys whooped and cheered and Clara cried, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>It had been nearly an hour and they were still making their way through all the videos. Katherine tried to hide how blown away she was by every single video (she was still trying to act grumpy about being woken up). She'd never seen anything like the videos and had never heard anything like the songs before.<p>

Everyone watched in rapt silence, paying attention to everything she sang and did in the videos. Occasionally there were moments where people couldn't contain themselves, for example, the room's explosion of "Oh m God!" when Jay-Z was revealed to be singing a song with his wife. But otherwise the room was generally quiet except for Clara's announcement of the song title.

"Okay this one's called Flawless." Clara read aloud from the computer as she clicked it. The song played and Katherine was actually getting a bit into it, nodding her head along to the beat. Suddenly, a voice came through the speakers reciting words that seemed familiar and Clara let out a breathy, "Holy fuck."

It was like those two words jogged Katherine's memory and she repeated them only three times as loud.

"That's the-the-the speech." Clara yelled her hands flying to her head in disbelief.

"What speech?" Jack asked in confusion, his eyes (and those of everyone else in the room) darting between both the girls.

"The-the-the speech by Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie speech." Katherine stuttered as she watched the video as a sample of the speech played.

The voice from the speakers said, "Feminist : a person who believes in the social, political, and economic equality of the sexes."

That threw Katherine and Clara into a frenzy. Clara shouted, "Oh my God this is amazing!" and resting her head down onto the table while Katherine just stood there repeating, "She's perfect, she's perfect, she's perfect."

Jack stared up at her with an amused grin, "You happy you woke up?"

Katherine shot a glare at him, tearing her eyes away from the music video, "Don't push it."


End file.
